No Regrets
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: It has been a year since the events of “The Runaway Bride” and Donna is writing down her thoughts. SPOILERS FOR THE RUNAWAY BRIDE! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THIS EPISODE!


**Title:** No Regrets

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings: **Tenth Doctor/Donna

**Length:** 616 words

**Summary:** It has been a year since the events of "The Runaway Bride" and Donna is writing down her thoughts

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **spoilers for the episode "The Runaway Bride", a bit of naughty language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Notes:** This fic came out of the blue (since my fics in the past have been related to Harry Potter). I have just finished watching "The Runaway Bride" and for some reason, I started thinking about the song "Written in the Stars" by Westlife and for some reason, this fic came out of the blue- no planning, just a flow of words. Now I'm not a fan of Catherine Tate but I thought the episode was great and well, with what she does, I think that's an unique thing to do (I've only ever watched the Ninth and Tenth Doctors so I don't know if it is unique or not) and I felt this fic just had to be written.

**Review:** Yes please.

**25th December 2007 11:10pm**

Today should have been my first wedding anniversary.

But I'm still a widow…well sort of…and I'm still single. I don't mind really. I still got all my mates and I go out. I can go out more often now I have finally got a full-time job. It's not much and sometimes it's so dull, I just want to head home but hey, it pays the bills and at least I can go out.

I went out last night and got so pissed that I woke up with a hangover. All I could do today was watched Christmas TV and eat dinner. Why does my mum cook so much? It's unbelievable. I felt so sick today I really had to try to get second helpings down my throat but I did it for mum. If I only had one helping, she'd only have a fit!

I think part of my headache today is because I have been thinking of him. I only knew him for a few hours. I knew nothing about him--how old he was, his family, his favourite films or bands, that is if he did have any favourites. Hell, I don't even know his name, if he had one. And yet I still think of him. I wonder if he knows just how popular he is and how much of an effect he leaves on people that he meets. I wonder if the effect he leaves is just as confusing as the one he left on me. I mean, he acted like he was in two minds--one being fun-loving and somewhat cheeky. I really liked this side of him and sometimes when I think of him, I think of those moments when his eyes lit up like a small child on Christmas Day, especially when he got an idea.

And there is the other side. I still have dreams about what he did--not the actual act but more to the fact of the way he did it. At night, when all should be silent, I can still hear the screams--they seriously do my head in. But that's not the most frightening thing--what makes me shiver in the night was the look on his face as he did--no sign of remorse or regret. It makes me wonder whether that was the first time he had ever wiped out an entire race and whether it would be the last time.

That's why I said no to going with him. I just wouldn't be able to get used to him doing that sort of thing. I have a feeling that he wouldn't do anything like that to any good-natured species--he would only do it to save the world. But I just wouldn't be able to understand how he can be so cold in doing that--killing off a race like that.

I have no regrets with the path I chose. I have found no-one to share my life with since that day. I mean, I don't trust guys that much--who knows if the next guy I meet will be trying to poison me again? And even if I did find someone, how could I bring myself to keep what happened a secret? Could I? I don't really know.

I have not seen him since last Christmas. Maybe it's best that way--that I never see him again. I have no bad feelings towards him though. I really hope he finds someone who can understand him. I hope he can find his angel, his guiding star. And maybe I can find mine. .

Got to go now. Feeling ill so I'm off to bed now.

Donna

xxxxxx


End file.
